The Four Leafed Clover
by SakuraSou
Summary: Misha is an exchange student to shirokin high...im crap at summeries XD just read it!OCxundecided


♣The Four Leafed Clover♣

Well err this is kinda short, but the chappies should get longer

* * *

"Ohayo" Michelle Maki muttered whilst bowing slightly to the woman who towered above her. Michelle was a 17 year old girl, half Irish, half Japanese. Her hair was naturally very dark, and her eyes were very much shaped like any other Japanese person's eyes were, but her mothers pale skin, and bright green eyes had been passed onto her.

An older woman stood before, probably in her forties, Michelle guessed from the faint wrinkling lines on her face. Her name was Itoh Maaka, the head of the 'CFESUEWC' (the Corporation of Foreign Exchange Students for the Understanding of Eastern and Western Countries). Quite a mouthful. And this was what Michelle had been studying for, for the last 6 months, this, was what woke her up at 4 A.M to get the bus all the way to Dublin for, just incase she was late for a five minute interview.

"Ohayo Maki-san, it's a pleasure to see you" The woman smiled warmly. At first Michelle had been terrified to go near the 6 foot tall, overly neat, narrowed eyed woman. But, over the past few months, she had grown to understand her a little better, Maaka-chan was actually a very caring woman, she just acted tough because it was in her job description. Itoh began speaking quickly in Japanese, while Michelle noted a few dates and times in her little notebook that she carried with her everywhere.

"Michelle-chan, I know how bright you are, your one of the brightest students I know, and I know this is your dream, so do your best, ne?" It never ceased to astonish Michelle how Itoh-san could change her accent so quickly, she wished she could be like that…her Japanese was excellent…but her accent, was, well, a little rusty, after all she'd never actually been to Japan before.

She bowed again, thanking the kind woman for everything she had done for her as she slipped out of the dusty office. "Alright Japan, here I come!" It had been a month since that day, and now Michelle sat, looking out an aeroplane window, her fingers fidgeting with her skirt nervously as she got closer and closer to her new destination.

* * *

_Ding Dong 'We have now reached The Tokyo International Airport, thank you for flying with BMI, we hope you enjoy your stay, please fly with us again!' Dinnnnggg _"How annoying…" She mumbled while filing out of the plane, she took a deep breath and looked around, searching for her escort, and then she found him, holding a large sign saying 'Michelle Maki'. He took her bags and led her to the car. Michelle's heart beat faster with every step she took, she could barely believe she was here, she was actually in Japan! Tomorrow was the real challenge, tomorrow she started school….Shirokin Gakuen "Kyoto, what are we going to do!" A small, almost bald man followed the head teacher as he paced up and down the staff room. "Can't we just tell her to go away?" he said, thinking that it was the best possible plan of action. 

"No, we already agreed to take her! We signed the forms and contract, it's just our luck that all the exchange students are female! You would think atleast one male would be in the top ten mark range…Now we have to take her…."

"But, that was before she, was a _she_"

"hmm…" the head teacher contemplated… "We can't let her be a distraction, but, if we send her away it will be dishonourable to the schools name!"

"Why not put her were she won't be a distraction then?" A third voice chirped in, although this time, it was a woman. The school nurse, Nakashima-sensei.

"Yes!" the head teacher exclaimed, "We'll but her in 3-D, its not like they pay attention anyway, so they won't be distracted, I'm such a genius!" The small man beside him clapped, while Nakashima sensei rolled her eyes and shifted back to her desk.

"Yamaguichi sensei, come here" A young woman in a jersey glanced round, her dark hair was in low pig-tails and on her nose, a small pair of glasses were situated. "Yes, Kyoto?" she replied, not liking the distasteful look he had no his face.

"Starting tomorrow, you will have a new student, an exchange student"


End file.
